


Pisswater

by NinaKuni



Series: (F/G)unhaus [2]
Category: Funhaus
Genre: Drinking, GTA!verse, Gen, Gunhaus au, Shiphaus if you really fckn squint, Smoking, The guys go out and party and then gets high, like it's almost non existent but you can pretend if you want, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's my point, man! You <i>fell out of a helicopter!</i> God, that warrants <i>some</i> sort of drink, right?"<br/>--<br/>Makes a <i>tad</i> more sense if you read Danger Zone first, but if you didn't read it you're not going to miss out on much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pisswater

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing about the Funheist crew somehow. Have fun

After his first heist (and the incidents that had occurred), Spoole was allowed to use Adam's guest room for the night. He was currently curled up in the large bed, having an incredible sleep and not bothering a soul, when the front door slammed open and woke him up. Being that he worked in a risky business, he never slept quite deep enough to avoid things like that, even though the tech division was a lot less hazardous.

"No, no, no, no," a stubborn- and drunk-sounding Bruce was saying. "James, shut the fuck up." Adam giggled in the background. "James, don't give me that fucking look. You're wrong! Jet fuel _can_ melt steel beams."

Adam laughed harder and louder as James tried to form a coherent argument through his intoxicated mind. "No! Bruce, I need you to listen to me. Okay? Okay? Are you listening? Like really listening?" Adam wheezed in the background. They were all completely smashed. Spoole guessed the success of the heist went to their heads. "Are you sure you're listening? Okay. You're fucking wrong, and science is right." 

As Adam continued to giggle, Bruce stayed quiet for a moment, as if processing the information James had given him. "Okay, first off– science is bullshit and a liar." Adam had probably laughed himself off the couch and onto the floor. James and Bruce began arguing again; voices rising higher with every stab at each other.

There was one knock on the techie's door before Joel entered the room. His usually perfectly steam pressed shirt was rumpled and untucked, his hair was more of a mess than it usually was, and he looked like he had been rudely awakened by the party-goers at the door. 

"Joel?" Spoole asked, sitting up. 

His fellow tech was certainly in a state. It looked like he had fallen asleep at the computer, going over new assignments or helping out Peake. He probably had, now that Spoole thought about it. "What the fuck is happening out there?" His voice was weird and hoarse.

"I guess Adam, James, and Bruce went out to a bar and got smashed to celebrate a heist well done." Spoole shrugged. 

"Oh," the other man leaned against the doorway. Even when he was half awake, Joel still managed to send out his theatrical aura to the world. "Shouldn't you be out with them, then?" 

Spoole thought for a bit. "Yeah, probably." He finally said. "But I fell out of a helicopter today, so I'm going to take it easy."

"That's my point, man! You _fell out of a helicopter!_ God, that warrants _some_ sort of drink, right?"

"I mean... It's a bit late to go bar hopping, but Adam _does_ have a bong in the main room."

"Yeah dude! Go get high! You've earned it."

Joel followed Spoole out of the room and down to where everyone was hanging out. Off to the side, he saw that the bar was littered with technical equipment and papers. Matt was asleep across the four bar stools. The only person who wasn't at Adam's apartment was Lawrence. 

The argument about jet fuel had gone quiet because Bruce had crashed on the couch and fallen asleep on James, James himself was about to hit up the community bong, and Adam was trying to drunkenly make his way through the Xbox One menu. Spoole plucked the bong from James' hands and lit up. Joel whooped in the background before sitting down next to Adam to watch him try and play Halo 4. 

 

Lawrence had received a drunken phone message and showed up at the apartment once the sun was up. He wasn't buzzed in, so he took the elevator up and used his spare set of keys to unlock the door himself. The door, he discovered, was slightly ajar. He pushed it wide to find that a clear party had taken place without him. 

The TV glowed bright with the Halo 4 menu, its blue color washing over Adam with a bonus Joel curled up on his side, both sleeping. James slept on the other couch with both Bruce on his shoulder and Spoole in his lap passed out on him, a used bong and snack wrappers at their feet. There was a loud _thump_ as Peake fell off the bar stools and onto the hardwood flooring. He woke up holding his head in pain.

Lawrence suppressed a laugh as he watched Matt survey the scene. He got up, sighed as he took another look at his friends, and went to make a pot of coffee. "So there was a party, and I slept right through it?"

Lawrence didn't bother hiding his chuckle this time around. "Don't worry, I missed it too. It looks like they just got high, though."

Matt walked over to the five and unlocked Adam's phone with the passcode only two people knew. He looked through his friend's most recent pictures to find him, Bruce, and James at a bar. Pißwasser bottles in each of their hands.

"Did they go down to Vanilla Unicorn?" Lawrence snorted.

"Maybe," Matt mused with a small smile.

Bruce shifted in his sleep, murmuring something about jet beams or steel fuel or something. Matt laughed a little as he put Adam's phone back on the table.

"I'll clean up and finish the coffee if you run out and grab some stuff for their hangovers."

Lawrence nodded. "Okay, but if the cashier says _one word_ about a party, you're paying me back."

"I'm cool with that," responded Peake, already getting to work.

"I'm serious." Lawrence slipped out the door, " _One word!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go put myself in a meme trash can now.


End file.
